


She is not him, he is safe

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Losing someone on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara loses a little girl on a mission and is devastated by it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is not him, he is safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is my OS for today! A bit angsty but what can I say? I like it!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Mistakes are mine, sorry in advance for them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Kara was flying back home after a rough night and an unsuccessful saving. She didn't feel anything, the wind on her face and the bitter cold of the night were distant. She was lost in her thought, in her recent memories of what had just happened. The only thing that kept her together was that she knew her girlfriend would make her feel better, make her forget about everything. She was so afraid that one day she would break, that she wouldn't be herself anymore because of all of that. That maybe, Supergirl would disappear, rotten by all the atrocities she had fought over the years. She was afraid. But Cat would reassure her, like always.  
She entered the house by the roof window, the one they had built just for her, so she could come in and out at every time of the night without risking to let a door open or waking up her little family.

She landed in the middle of the living room, feeling exhausted. She didn't even have strength to eat. So she just walked towards her room, stopping in front of Carter's door. She paused, hearing his calm breathing. He was safe, he was alright. She hadn't lost him. Tomorrow, he would smile at her, and they would watch cartoons together, just like every mornings. But the little girl she couldn't save tonight... She wouldn't.

Silent tears ran down her face, and she knew she couldn't go to sleep like that. She needed to be sure that her son was okay. So she just sat in front of his bedroom's door, back against the opposite wall. And with her x-Ray vision, she looked at him sleeping, still focusing on his breathing and heartbeat. It was relaxing, and if the tears were still running, it was because she was relieved. She hadn't lost her son tonight, he was alright. This girl wasn't him, he was safe. He was safe. She repeated it to herself like a mantra, hoping that it would help her deal with the pain of failing and being afraid. But it didn't.

She felt a delicate hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to see her beautiful girlfriend. She was smiling, her look full of concern and love. She squeezed her lightly, and Supergirl stood up, following Cat in their bedroom. She still stole glance at their sleeping son, just to be sure, but soon both of Cat's hands were on her face, preventing her from checking on him.

"He is alright, he is not her. You didn't lose him tonight, Kara."

The tears came back, but she was sobbing, crying. Cat enveloped her in a hug, the harder she could. She rubbed her back, holding her to protect her against the roughness of life.  
"You did great tonight, Supergirl. You can't save everyone."

And she knew it, because Cat told it to her each time she didn't save someone. But somehow, hearing it again from her girlfriend made it better.

"Please, I need to forget about tonight."

Cat smiled sadly.

"You can't, darling. But it will get better, I promise."

The sobbing was even harder, and Cat gently pushed her towards their bed. The bed where they had known so many magical moments, but also tears, pain and arguments. It was a safe place, because it was theirs. She tucked her girlfriend in and lied down next to her, still holding her. She kissed her temple, soothing her. The sobbing calmed down a little, she was alright, they were alright. They were safe. Kara fell asleep in Cat's arms, and she knew that for once, she would be the one protected by her hero, until morning came.

 

The next morning was rough on Kara too. The news of the little girl dying in the fire was everywhere, and though no one blamed Supergirl for it, she did. She was absent, watching the face of the little angel she had let go. She had saved more than thirty people that night, but the girl had been stuck under a roof piece, dead before Supergirl even went for her.

Carter learnt what had happened, he knew how his second mother worked. So he did what he knew the best, he brought her breakfast in bed and stayed with her the whole morning to watch cartoons. He never left her, talked to her as soon as she seemed like dozing off and never allowed her to think back about the fire. Cat was so proud of him. She was working in the study next to their room, having taken a day off to be sure Kara was alright. And when lunch time came around, Kara let her first smile of the day out. She started feeling better.  
Carter went to set the table while she walked to Cat, needing to thank her for the night before.  
She knocked lightly on the door and entered. Cat raised her head and smiled softly at her.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

Kara sat on the couch and let Cat come to sit next to her.

"Thank you for yesterday."

"Always, Princess."

Kara blushed. It was one of these pet names that Cat used only when she knew Kara wasn't feeling well. Learning how important Kara was on Krypton, she had decided that she needed to be called a princess. It always made her blush but also made her feel very loved.  
The younger blonde took Cat's hands in hers and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all of her love for her in it. The hands that were linked broke apart to tangled into blonde hair or resting against a hip. Cat was almost straddling Kara at this point, but they both knew that it wasn't the intended direction of this kiss. They were just caught up in the moment. So they just ended it, both of them smiling.

"I love you so much, Cat."

"I know, darling."

Cat kissed her once more but ended it quickly as she took her in her arms.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
